Scarlet
by Hacked It Out and Fell
Summary: A sad songfic around a woman's dreams and the hope that maybe oneday they might come true.


I do not own Slayers or anything related to them.  
  
I do not own the sone "Scarlet". "Ayashi no Ceres" Opening Theme  
  
Lines in ` ` are song lyrics.  
  
Scarlet  
  
`Can you still see your dreams in the distant, starry sky?`  
  
`Are they more vivid than they were when you were little? `  
  
She walked along the ruins of a city that once held all her hopes and dreams. It was here that she  
  
had first thought of future. Kneeling she picks up an old toy and holds it close to her, in this place she had acted out the dreams and fantisies that were to bold for real life. Now even this place for make-believe and dreams was gone.  
  
`When one forgets to put the emotions that overflow in her heart`  
  
`to rest, they burn the color of passion.`  
  
Holding the toy close to her heart as if embracing a lover, she gives into fantasy one more time. She remembers the day she first met him, hurt and dirty, looking half starved. Better judgement told her not to  
  
bring a total stranger home but something about him made her trust. So after few days at her house with rest and food, she began to pretend that this wsa the one she could cook and care for all her life. When had the fantasy become reality?  
  
`I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams, no matter how far off they were.`  
  
`But that me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart.`  
  
Oh why did it all end, why did he have to leave? She wipes a tear from her eye and puts the toy into a bag she carries. She had never let her father see her cry when he had left. She just kept hold of her dreams and lived them out in her own mind. She could never let go of that dream and she thought nothing could ever take it from her.  
  
`Dreams are more fragile and fleeting than a glass rose,`  
  
`so then why are we destined to dream?`  
  
She smiled at the feeling she had when she had been returning home and found someone hiding in the shadows like a thief. It was him, he had come back. Her heart lept to her throat and what she thought she could never be bold enough to say or do years ago she was ready to do now. She never did, for there with him was a woman who's hair was the color of love's rose but as wild as the flames. It wasn't long to realize that all she had ever thought could be, was just a dream.  
  
`Sometimes two dreams can turn into love,`  
  
`but there are also times when they can't.`  
  
She there was something special forming between the other woman and him, she could feel it. Maybe as she thought back it wasn't love, not at first but it was there what ever it was. She questioned and had hopes when neither seemed to know that bond was there. She still held to the dreams in her heart. She still held to her love for him. Just maybe she had thought to herself i can convince him to stay this time. Then her world changed forever, it suddenly became very real and very cruel.  
  
`Even when they're alone, people want to share their feelings, but it can be so hard.`  
  
`Words are powerless to express one's feelings, and sometimes they become a silver knife.`  
  
Walking along she found her father's coat and she pulled it from the rubble. Holding it close she wept into the dusty cloth, for the loss still hurt but the momentary hope that she might still be able to have her dreams come true hurt just as much. He had been so kind, so protective of her. He stayed with her and tried to make her forget the pain. If only fate had allowed them more time, maybe then feelings could have been said...  
  
`Even when they're alone, people want to share their feelings, but it can be so hard.`  
  
`Words are powerless to express one's feelings, and sometimes they become a silver knife.`  
  
Sighing she knew from the moment she heard his voice scream out in anguish from seeing the one he had swore to protect bleeding to death, that his dreams belonged to her. She had gave them the key to win and soon she was left with just the broken dreams of her youth. Never did she realize just deep her feelings were until she turned from the white magic to learn one spell of the dark in hopes of saving her heart's dream. Then once more they came back into her life, but he wasn't with them.  
  
` I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams, no matter how far off they were.`  
  
`But that me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart.`  
  
She left the ruins taking a path she had come to walk a dozen times. She was going back to her life and leaving the dreams behind. She knew after seeing him go after the Lord of Nightmares that nothing could save her dreams now. He had chose without even knowing it and who he had chose wasn't her. Alone she a sadness in her heart that rests next to a dream that she can never let go of. 


End file.
